Lost Without You
by Sapho's Daughter
Summary: Athena finds herself in lots of trouble, and the gods are out looking for her. Can her lover save her?


_Well I finally did it! The next part of the series. Hope you all enjoy! To Jellicos and Erisrocks, you two are the best there is! Thanks as always! Hope this meets with your satisfaction! To the others who are new, i suggest you read my other story Lonely Goddess, it will help you to understand some things better. _

_Warnings: Two women in love, if you don't like then go away. NO one is making you read this story._

* * *

Zeus was pacing the marble floor in the council room on Mount Olympus. This was not good. Not good at all. In the other room the rest of the Olympians were waiting to enter and take their seats. He ran his hand over his beard in thought, desperate for any way out of this. He had gotten out of judging for the golden apple, but this he couldn't see any way out.

"She was only doing what you have taught her." A female voice in his head said calmly. Too calmly. She was up to something. "Zeus, pardon her but give her a light punishment. Make her clean your statue down at Olympia." The voice continued.

"Silence." Zeus hissed with a sharp shake of his head. "You are plotting, you've been far too quite about this matter. And now you suddenly speak that i should punish your daughter?" he scoffed, "I am not as dumb as you think."

"No, you're dumber." The voice laughed causing Zeus to growl and hit his head violently. He winced at the pain but gave a satisfied smile when the voice cried out. "Ass." She muttered venomously.

"That will teach you to insult me." Zeus said loudly as he sank into his large throne and sighed. "This isn't good. She disobeyed my direct order." Tapping his fingers on the arm rest he looked at the chairs along the table, his eyes stopping on one.

The silver and marble chair was at his on the right side of the table. Right after Hades. He often over looked his younger brother and saw this chair as the first. His right hand he called her to himself. The back of the chair bore the hideous head of Medusa, and the arms of the chair were held up by owls.

"She was helping her people. Haven't you taught her that lesson since she came from your head?" The voice was no longer calm, it was rising in intensity and getting a bit on the shrill side. Zeus didn't react the voice this time. He sat stroking his beard in thought.

"If I pardon her, then Poseidon is going to be very upset." He mused wearily. "I just got him calmed down over the Athens things." Leaping up he resumed his pacing, punching one hand into the other in frustration.

"Zeus she was only..." The voice started again sounding upset.

"I know damn well what she was doing! And you've seen fit to remind me over and over again." Zeus roared and stopped his pacing to glare at the wall as if the owner of the voice was standing in front of him. "She has brought this on herself and must be punished for it." he said sadly. "She didn't run when Apollo collected her, she knows she's to be punished and she's taking it with her head up." There was slight hint of pride in his voice and his eyes were shinning with the knowledge that he had taught his child well.

"Punish her and I warn you Zeus. You'll regret the day you swallowed me even more then when she came out of your head." The voice threated deadly. Her tone was not calm or anger, it was bitter and scathing.

"you are nothing but a voice in my head woman. You have run out of tricks with that day. I fear your hollow threats no more then i fear a small bee." He laughed as he sat back in his throne, folding his hands in his lap.

"Oh beware the sting of this bee Zeus. It will not hurt far worse then you can imagine." The voice said with a prophetic tone then it was silent. Zeus frowned at the quietness that was very unlike the voice, he shifted in his seat, his eyes darting around as if he worried she was hiding some where.

"Who were you talking to, Oh great husband." Hera said with a lazy raise of her brow as she entered the room from the door behind the two massive thrones at the head of the table. She had heard Zeus mention bees. And she wanted to know what was going on. If he was planing something then she was going to find out what it was. She hated not knowing.

"Oh nothing." Zeus said as charmingly as he could, while flashing his wife a winning smile. Hera had no clue that the voice in his head spoke to him on a regular basis. And he felt that was for the best. He put his hand over hers as she took her seat next to him then nodded to the doors, that flew open. "Let's get this over with his." He muttered as he sat up tall and let his wife's hand go.

In trooped the rest of Olympus dressed in their best togas and robes. All looking like they were on their way to a party. They each took their seats, till there was only two empty seats, Zeus's Right hand seat and the seat next to Artemis.

The crowd of Olympians was soon joined by a large group of immortals, nymphs, sprites and other creatures. They filled the back of the room, intent on watching the trail that was only moments from taking place.

The room was filled, with bodies and sounds. Voices mixed and Zeus was finding he was getting a headache. Wrapping his hand around the lighting bolt always at his side he struck it on the ground, bringing a loud noise that only hurt his head more but silenced everyone. He waited for a split second in case the voice had anything else to say, but all her could hear in his head was a dull ringing.

"Hermes take a roll call." Zeus ordered loudly, forcing himself not to wince at the slowly growing pain in his head. He watched with dull eyes as his young son stood from his seat and cleared his throat.

"Zeus, King of the gods, Lord on High." Hermes said with a nod to his father at the head of the table. Zeus nodded back, making a motion with his hand for Hermes to continue. He wished that the gods would

"Hera, Queen of the gods." His young voice called out as he looked to the older woman. Her eyes were dancing with merriment. She was going to enjoy watching Zeus's golden child be dragged through the muck.

"Hades, King of the Underworld." The dark head of the lord of the underworld bowed in response to his name. He looked bored as he held his chin in his hand, and rested his elbow on his arm rest. He had no desire to be there with the rest of the gods when his wife for only a few months was sitting back in Hades waiting for him. He liked his niece, she had helped him several times. Even though this act of hers had prevented several soul from joining the rest in the underworld. Her heart had been in the right place he thought. But despite this he would for what ever would get him back to his house the fastest.

"Poseidon, King of the seas." the tall bearded god wore a smile that could only be described as merciless. He folded his hands in front of him. Pressing his thumbs to his face. Looking with a bit of a smirk at the corner of his slightly blue lips. His eyes like his sisters were dancing with joy. He was going to nail his meddling niece to the wall and enjoy every second of it. The little bitch had messed with his plans one time too many.

"Ares." The god of war gave a slight wave of his hand and smirked with joy. Finally she'd messed up. He was going to have his revenge and everyone would witness it. She was no longer the perfect child. The good one. No now she had messed up just like he did. He was going to make sure her punishment was as horrible has his embarrassment was from her always beating him.

"Artemis." The young woman stood slightly from her chair then took her seat. She folded her hands in her lap to stop herself from playing with the hem of her short robe. She was worried about her sister, and the faces that some of the gods wore were disgusting her. She knew they were out for blood but she was ready to do what she had to.

"Dionysus." The large bellied man raised a golden goblet of wine no doubt. He was a bit buzzed and not sure what was going on. Ares had mentioned to him before they entered the room that he'd have his chance to prove how cool he was. He would take part in knocking that pompous party pooping woman down a few pegs.

"Aphrodite." The beautiful goddess hardly moved when her name was called. Instead her attention was fixed on the bronze bracelet around her wrist. Two thin strands of bronze wrapped around each other. It had been a gift, so she would never forget their love. How they fit together perfectly. Aphrodite had to fight back the tears that were burning in her eyes. She knew it looked very bad for her lover, there were very few of the gods that didn't have some grief with her. It wasn't that she had done bad things, it was the opposite. She was too good, to perfect. They wanted their shots because they came so very few and far in between.

"Hephaestus." The muscular man nodded his head as he played with his golden cane. He was twirling it between his fingers, to keep his attention off that sniveling Ares. If he had to so much as look at him he feared he would be on trial for beating up another god. The mess with his sister would be over quickly, the other gods weren't stupid enough to vote against Zeus's gold child.

"And I Hermes." The youth said with a nod of his head. He kept the emotion out of his voice, but he was worried for his sister. She was one of his only allies in the world. He knew Artemis was on his side. Maybe together they could get her out of this trouble.

"King of Kings, Lord Zeus on High, All gods are present, except for the accused and Apollo." Hermes said loudly with his chest puffed out. He had done his duty though this trial was making him very nervous for his sister and friend.

"Thank you Hermes." Zeus said then looked to the large doors. "Apollo, bring in the accused." His voice rang out. During the roll call his head ache had grown worse. And by now he was gripping the arms of his chair tightly, his knuckles starting to turn white.

The crowd in front of the doors parted as they were thrown open and in walked Apollo, shining brightly though he was frowning ever so slightly. He had been charged with the very difficult task of brining the accused in to her trial. He hadn't wanted to do it but Zeus had trusted him.

He walked to his seat, not bothering to look back at the goddess who walked into the room admits the gasps from the lesser immortals. The shackles and chains around her wrists prevented her from making any escape. Her head was bowed as she walked through the group watching her. Some wore smug others shook their head in sympathy. She'd helped many of them and always protected them.

Walking up to the table she refused to meet any ones eyes, she slowly lifted her head and looked straight into the eyes of the King Of Gods. For a moment no one spoke, and Zeus wasn't sure what to say. His head ache was becoming more sever. Like someone was riding a horse in his head.

"Athena, you have been brought before the council of your peers, to face the charges of interference in another immortals realm and insubordination." Zeus's loud voice echoed in the room. No one dared breathe too loudly in case they missed a word of this monumental moment. "What say you to these charges." He asked loudly he was leaning forward in his chair wondering if his daughter would admit to the charges or try to defend her actions.

Athena pressed her lips together in a thin line. She was not ashamed of her actions nor would she admit that she had done wrong. She had only done what was needed, her people cried out to her and she answered their call. She would not back down from that.

"Zeus, I did what I needed to do for my people. I do not admit to being guilty of anything but serving those who worship me." her voice was loud and rang throughout the room and a few of the immortals gave silent cheers for her.

Aphrodite felt her heart swell in pride and love. She didn't think it would be possible to love Athena any more then she did already but she was finding herself loving this proud goddess even more. Leaning back in her seat she played with her bracelet but kept her eyes fixed on the sight of her lover. She would do what she could to help her as long as it wasn't to obvious and she was able to keep pretending she and the goddess of war weren't close at all.

"Then we shall hear your side of the story." Zeus said loudly, feeling slightly relieved that Athena was going to defend herself. He felt sure that the other gods would be on her side and he would be excused from voting in the matter. "Speak Athena, and tell us why we should not punish you." He continued as it felt like a few more horses had joined the one in his head.

Athena cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak but as she did she let her eyes travel over each of the 11 faces in front of her. When her eye landed on Aphrodite she felt a spark deep in her heart burst to flames and she had to stop the smile from growing on her face. If Aphrodite was there she knew she could get her way out of this.

* * *

The more reviews I get the sooner I'll start writing the next chapter! so take a second to write a word or two. I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
